


【瑟莱/短篇】Cinderella 辛德瑞拉-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, 瑟兰迪尔 - Freeform, 莱戈拉斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 6





	【瑟莱/短篇】Cinderella 辛德瑞拉-小丸子冲锋号

【瑟莱/短篇】Cinderella 辛德瑞拉-小丸子冲锋号

.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}  
body{color:#333;}  
a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}  
a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,  
.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}

.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  
[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[归档](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)

[爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)

[瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)

  
[全部](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)  
按标签查看




[2016-09-08](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_c488038)

##  [【瑟莱/短篇】Cinderella 辛德瑞拉](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_c488038)

**父子亲情向。第一人称。非童话。2W2。一篇完。慎。**   


写的时候一直在循环Ed的photograph【笑哭，希望你们也能喜欢。  


—————————————————————————————— 

**Cinderella**

亲爱的日记，

我有一个秘密。不是说我昨晚偷吃了一块巧克力，或是上周用我爸的领带夹撬铁盒而把上头的碎钻搞下来的秘密。这事没有那么浅薄，不是这种就算我说了也不会被塞进洗衣机里滚动的小事情——大概？总之这件事对我来说，是和核武器发射密码级别一样的终极秘密，程度标签为SS，字体红色加粗，在我此生也绝不要告诉任何一个人。

话这么说，其实我的此生也没剩多少了。据昨天埃隆对我爸说的那些来看：“如果照顾得当的话，还有创造美好回忆的时间”。他总是一副这种病明天就要发布重大突破的表情，好像一点儿也看不见我爸满脸要把他丢出窗外的阴霾。

——他也许这么说了，我猜的。

我爸从不让我听见半句医生的话，永远只让四十岁以上的护理人员一脸严肃地走进这个房间（我提了，我恳求了，我在地上打滚求他换一个亲切可爱的小护士），不管问什么，都是“你的父亲又请了一位新的医生，用不了多久就能让你痊愈了”。照他那个疯狂的程度，大概在找出治疗我的方法以前，就得供养出一串诺贝尔了，是一连坑胡萝卜的那种“一串”。

和他那个人说话总要讲究技巧。这不是说我比他还迷恋修辞学的意思，而是但凡想杀掉这个人的米诺陶洛斯*，必须得通过米诺斯的迷宫才行（*：克里特岛国王米诺斯妻子与波塞冬派来的牛的产物，人身牛头的怪物，米诺斯为它修建了一个迷宫）。比如像这样的，如果我想知道昨天埃隆说的结论是好是坏，我就得在他来的时候说：

“能给我带本日历吗？我想知道离圣诞节还有多久。”

而我会得到这样的结果：

他坐在床边削苹果，直到苹果削到一半才慢吞吞地开口：“不需要。到了我就告诉你。”

如果我还想更进一步，他就会使出惯常的手段：

“吃苹果吗？”

他把手上的苹果递过来，面无表情地盯着我，直到我实在受不了地接过他的苹果/草莓/黑布林。

然后我就猜得出我能不能挨过今年的圣诞节。

说到这里，我离开头一句话大概有密西西比河那么远了。

我总改不了一写字就跑偏的习惯。我仔细地想过，这大概都怪他在我以前写作文的时候，一走题就撕本子、删文档。他自己在我小学那次家长演讲上怎么说的，“越压迫越反抗，只要臭屁点的小混蛋都喜欢这么干”。是的是的，让你郁闷一辈子，十几年后我还是个臭屁的小混蛋。

再说我的小秘密。这个秘密有点儿娘娘腔。当然我本人从小到大除了有一点点（就只有一丁点）女气的长头发以外，是没有一处能叫人联想起这个名词的表象乃至内在的。说真的，长发就叫女气？对说这种话的人，我是有把那个四舍五入有两米的长发男人的照片甩他一脸的执行力的。

……唉，第三次说这个小秘密。

这个秘密就是，在小学入学的自我介绍上，被问到最喜欢的童话故事的时候，我撒谎了。

我说了《彼得·潘》。

天知道我会喜欢一个总长不大还以此为乐的幼稚男孩。不希望长大这种三岁愿望压根就没在我的脑子里出现过哪怕一毫秒！但我从小就懂一个道理，叫做“是的是的，你知道诚实是个好品质，诚实是个好习惯，只有诚实的孩子才讨人喜欢——但去他的，我不管诚不诚实都讨人喜欢”。

因而在诚实地坦白自己最喜欢的故事是《辛德瑞拉》而沦落至“那个娘娘腔莱戈拉斯”，和真诚地撒谎《彼得·潘》而成为“那个小王子莱戈拉斯”之间，我很诚实地选择了后者。

凭什么男人就不能喜欢辛德瑞拉了？这个问题切实地反应出了社会对两性之间区别对待的舆论压力。——我上学期的论文该写这个的。考虑到不管我写什么都被贴上了“沉迷豪车、女人和大麻的富三代”的标签而被给了B。

想想，如果我真该被贴上这个标签，大概我会被我爸直接塞进土里和他的父亲来一场面对面谈心。

喜欢辛德瑞拉又怎么了？

早知道再过个十几年，我就得进特护病房里成天吃苹果，我那时候就不撒谎了。

是的是的，惊爆你们的眼球，莱戈拉斯，就是那个莱戈拉斯，就喜欢飞上枝头变凤凰的麻雀故事，就喜欢午夜被仙女造访的女主角式幸运，喜欢会bling bling闪光的仙女棒，喜欢华丽大变身的小女孩魔法。我还又娘又敏感，看《罗密欧和朱丽叶》都在床上哭了一下午呢。

——我真该学学我爸那种浑然天成的嘲讽语气的。可我猜这和天赋有关。

但不管别人会怎么说，我一直喜欢且直到现在还喜欢这个故事。

不是出于向往灰姑娘变成王妃的幸运，或者是她和王子的童话结局：我总把书签夹在仙女施展魔法的那页。所以我想，大概我只是希望我也会被仙女喜欢，希望她用魔法棒点了点，我就变回了后母到来以前的辛德瑞拉。

亲爱的日记，

有段时间我总不愿和我爸说话，他一出现我就忍不住大喊大叫。他一贯不是个善于接受违逆的人，但那段时间里他出奇的忍耐度很高。我知道他在想什么。他大概以为我只是因为病痛、恐惧而产生的焦虑和坏脾气——医生也都这么说，他们总有数不清的案例。

但其实不是。我不能说我不害怕疼痛，不害怕死亡，但我不是因为这个原因才对他发脾气。

查尔斯·弗雷泽的《冷山》里，英曼在住院时和卖花生的瞎子有这么一段对话：

英曼：如果现在给你十分钟，让你生出眼睛，你愿意拿什么来换呢？我猜不会是个小数。

瞎子：用印第安头像的一分铜币来换我都不要。我怕那会让我心中充满愤恨。

英曼：这正是我的感触。有太多的东西，我希望自己从来没看到过。

瞎子：我不是那个意思。你刚才说十分钟。我指的是失而复得。

我第一次读的时候没觉得这有多么了不起，大概是因为我不理解，或者说，我明白他的意思，但也不觉得这道理有多么深刻。

我现在就不会那么想。

我是说，我像所有的普通人一样长大，有朋友、同学、长辈，当然了，还有从未断绝的爱慕者。我小时候也成天爬树、翻篱笆，上了初中后也从没在田径场、篮球场，或任何一个运动有关的场合里被打败过。如果我生来就孱弱，现在我看到窗外的树，看见来探访的朋友，或者看到任何一个能正常呼吸、行走、奔跑的人，也不会被如此痛苦地折磨。

瞎子说的没错。失而复得的痛苦是非常强烈的，甚至超过生理上的病痛，以致产生怨恨。

所以我才不想和他说话。

病痛带走了我的祖父，我的母亲，如今也要在某一天带走我。

我猜想这份疼痛对于他来说程度算哪一级——看着我出生、成长，还要看着我死去。

我只是在想，…我只是觉得如果我表现得更讨厌些，也许更容易被人忘记失去我的痛苦。

我爸永远也不会说爱这个词，大概上帝在创造他的时候，就把这个词从他的表达词库里删除了。即使他非常喜欢一样东西，也只会说，“我该把它买下来”。同理在人身上。即使在我上幼儿园的时候也没听过他说一句“爱”。——有哪个家长会拒绝在和幼儿园的孩子告别时说“爱”呢？想想我上幼儿园时没有人能抵抗住的魅力！

但这不是说他不爱我。我清楚地了解这一点就像了解土地在脚下，天空在头顶上。

我的病第一次发作的那天，我正爬到树上救我们的猫：我大一的时候把kitty带了回来，那时它被遗弃在一个垃圾箱边的鞋盒里。在那之后我爸坚持地叫它“麻烦（trouble）”，即使从来没得到过kitty的回应。它是只姜黄色的小母猫，刚到我家时爪子和牙齿都只有一点点大，在半岁前就表现出了对鸟而非对老鼠的狂热爱好。

那天我到处找不到它，直到快吃午饭的时候才发现它被困在了后院的树上。理所当然的，这种体力活只有我干，而我爸在底下扶梯子：kitty总信任我超过他。我没花多久就劝服它慢慢地从枝梢上走向了我。在离我不远的时候，它就像往常一样扑了过来。

我知道它的动作很轻，不像之后我爸说的都是因为它猛撞了我一下。——他只是在迁怒。总之就在它扑向我的那个瞬间，我的脑袋猛地一下变得晕眩，呼吸也变得十分困难，就像被人用锤子在头顶猛地来了一下，或者是突然被毫无保护地扔到了月球表面。直到几十分钟后我才意识到发生了什么：我从梯子上摔了下来，呈现了一种骇人的昏迷状态。我猜这一定吓得他不轻。因为当我在救护车里醒来的时候，很清楚地看见了头顶上方他绷得极紧的嘴角。而那时我还有余韵安慰他这大概只是没吃早饭导致的低血糖。

去医院的途中我一直很轻松。老实说，我只觉得他在大惊小怪。

直到检查结果出来，我还没有半点切实的感觉。我甚至走神了半天，才从医生那一堆复杂的专业名词里听见了结论：一种淋巴癌，或者说，一种白血病。我想对很多人来说，这都是一件非常缺乏实感的事情。不是说没有疼痛，而是你永远也不会去想身体上的一个小包就是死神来临的征兆，这和《死神来了》里说的不一样，一点儿也不轰轰烈烈。

在一个月后的半夜，那时候我刚从第一次急救里活过来不久，我想自己去上厕所，我厌倦了连这件事都需要别人的帮助。于是我悄悄地爬起来，慢慢挪出病房，当我走到走廊的时候，看到了走廊尽头一点红色的光。点燃的烟，我很快认出来，接着是辨认那个躲在厕所附近吸烟的人。

就像我以前说的，我爸是一个辨识度很高的人：长发，高大，永远挺直腰板且表情淡定，你在十米开外都能一眼认出他。但这次却花了我不少功夫。

他像个流浪的拾荒者那样缩着身子，靠在没有“吸烟禁止”的厕所旁抽烟。即使是我生病的日子里，他也保持着那副精英的派头。他永远冷静，自制，有主见，光是看见他那副表情也会莫名其妙地生起信心。所以我从没想过他会有这样落魄的一面。

至少在此之前，如果没有这个病的话，或许这一辈子，我也不会相信我爸会流眼泪，甚至是生理性泪水。他肯定是叫医生摘除了他的泪腺的。我以前一直这么想。

一分钟后我按原路悄悄地回到了病房，躺下来，按响了呼叫铃。

在重新躺回床上后，我第一次真实地意识到：我生病了，我病得很重，我快死了。再接着，是姗姗来迟的痛苦、怨恨与恐惧。

我不想死。我终于闭上眼睛开始祷告，我不想他看着我死去。

但所有人都知道，上帝往往只能听见少数人的愿望。

亲爱的日记，

在很长的一段时间，所有人，包括我自己都觉得我的病有了起色。那些癌细胞终于暂停了它们飞驰的脚步，准备将我从监狱里释放回家，而不是像开在美国50号公路上的雪佛兰厢车一样，扩散地又快却又静悄悄。

说到50号公路，我很快就能联想起另一组数字：1373。如果评选这一生中对我最重要的数字的话，这两组至少也得进前十，21紧随其后。在我21岁生日的时候，我得到了一辆崭新的雪佛兰越野车（来自我爸），一箱百威啤酒（来自陶瑞尔），还有我最最要好的朋友们：阿拉贡和金雳，带给我的完美回忆。

我们在生日晚会的第二天从里诺出发，带着一打西部牛仔的音乐碟片踏上了这条“全美最孤独的公路”。我们开得不快，有时候为了停下来等候落日而错过了下一个小旅馆，但这也不错，我们就搭起帐篷，在路边睡一晚，看着头顶万丈的星空荧荧照耀。我们永远也不疲倦地讨论喜欢的女孩，夹牛肉的三明治，和无数种未来的可能。而每当我们中的谁开始对着旅途的无尽与孤独产生厌倦，其他人就会说，“不过1373公里，伙计。我们大概已经走完它的第三位数啦。”于是三个人像疯子一样一齐大喊“1373！”，声音在苍凉的公路上传播得很远，可能已经到了天上。

你永远也找不到比这条路更壮观、美丽和荒凉的景色，我想这个世界上大概也只有这条漫长的公路能让你觉得世界上只剩下了你们几个人，又让你觉得哪怕下一刻在荒野的夕阳里死去也没有怨言。但在我眼里，比这条路更让我“注视再久也不会疲倦”*的，是始终陪着我发疯，从小学到大学的好友们。我永远都珍惜他们，我珍惜每一个我爱并爱我的人，甚至从认识他们的第一天起。（*：萨缪尔·克里曼斯形容里诺的太浩湖：“注视再久，我的眼睛也不会觉得疲惫。”）

当你不想和其他的有钱人孩子一起上私立学校的时候，剩下的选择就不会有多少了。我上的小学已经是堪到我爸及格线的学校了，可你还是能在这里找到一切能在学校里找到的暴力、欺凌、孤立——“儿童的恶意”。而诚实地说，我从来就没离开过“受欢迎”的圈子，出于某种年幼而尚不理解的理由。我同情“不受欢迎”的孩子，但我也从未想过如何帮助他们，或者说如何更恰当地表达而不带来难堪。直到认识阿拉贡后，我才改变了这一点。

阿拉贡是我认识的第一个朋友。在开学第一天吃午饭的时候，我就注意到了他。他比我高两个年级，打扮得不经心又显颓废，看上去就是那种要被集体孤立的“怪胎”。但实际上是，他的身边围满了人，有沉默的优等生，还有总被人藏起文具盒的“脑子有问题的人”。

起初我上前试图接触他，只是出于好奇和一点点被抢走风头的不满（童年！）。但我很快也折服于他的魅力之下——那时候我还不知道这个词。他有股让人不自觉产生尊重的气场，总显得平静、稳重，不乏幽默却从不尖刻。他是我认为最聪明的人之一，当然不是指能拿奖学金的聪明。而奇怪的是，他和我的父亲完全不是一种类型的人，但我总同等程度地信赖他们。

之后我才认识的金雳——一个患有侏儒病的同级生。第一次我和他见面就吵了起来。这完全莫名其妙，因为我永远也不会为谁得的病而嘲笑他。我一开始讨厌他，是因为他总叫我“豌豆公主”。而我给他的外号要逊色得多，但总致力于在各种地方和他比赛。比如谁长跑更有耐力，谁在蜜蜂大赛上拼的单词更多，或者谁在野外生存培训上找水源更快——除了手工课以外，我未尝败绩。而在一个月后，我们三个就在同一张桌子上一边吵嘴一边吃午饭了——我至今还不明白原因。

算起来，我和他们俩已经认识十五年了。不管是我拉着他俩跳直升机去滑雪，还是金雳强迫我们陪他去系主任凯兰崔尔女士的楼下送锤子，或者是周五的“阿拉贡谈心电台”（观众只有四个，我，金雳，阿拉贡的女友亚文，还有可怜见的，亚文的爸爸）。我们有太多太多的回忆。它不是我生活的一部分，它就是我的生活。

在我们上高一的时候，阿拉贡在他家的沙发上和我们分享了他的《在路上》，里面有段话说：“我只喜欢这一类人，他们的生活狂放不羁，说起话来热情洋溢，对生活十分苛求，希望拥有一切，他们对平凡的事物不屑一顾，但他们渴望燃烧，像神话中巨型的黄色罗马蜡烛那样燃烧，渴望爆炸，像行星撞击那样在爆炸声中发出蓝色的光，令人惊叹不已。”

在那以后我时常想起这段话，希望自己能变成凯鲁亚克说的那种燃烧的蜡烛，却又不像他的主人公那样痛苦如何与世界妥协或共处，我也希望我能遇见这样的人。我们的光芒彼此碰撞、交融，像烟花一样璀璨，却像星星那样恒久。

所以我总是满怀感激，感激上帝让我遇见阿拉贡，金雳，陶瑞尔，亚文，系主任，校门口的冰淇淋车老头，总打着粉蓝色小阳伞的小区保安，所有出现在我生命里的人，还有最最忘记不了的我的父亲，感谢主让我遇见并深爱这些如恒星般耀眼的人们，让我即使在最恐惧的时候也没有被怨恨夺走真正的我。

所以我想，把自己当做一个倒计时中的炸弹或许是这个世界上最糟糕的傻主意了：让所有你在乎的人想起你时，只能惋惜命运带给你的不公与性情大变。

我希望以后他们能在想起我的时候微笑，想起他们和我一起创造的回忆，想起我有多么感激他们给予我的勇气，想起我始终都希望他们快乐。

亲爱的日记，

我不是很情愿把这件事记下来。但考虑到如果我只写一句结论，也许下一回我自己看见，还会感到一头雾水。我觉得还是记下来比较聪明。

这是上周发生的事情。而中断的原因在于，那天以后我在ICU里躺了很久才获准拿到纸和笔。那本来该是我病情稳定，准备回家的庆祝会。阿拉贡、金雳、陶瑞尔，还有亚文都来了，他们带了很多礼物，把我的病床上堆满了彩带和包装纸。我爸也难得地表现出了友善——这差点吓到了金雳。

我们分享了巧克力，榛子杯蛋糕，牛奶糖，还有我缺席学校期间里发生的所有有趣的小故事。在狂欢快结束的时候，阿拉贡把一个装满水晶星星的五角玻璃瓶递给了我。我看到它的第一眼就记了起来，我朝阿拉贡做了一个口型，而他们都一齐悄悄地在底下给我比了一个“正确”的手势。

所以这件礼物的来源已经不用再猜了，我往窗外悄悄地瞟了一眼。它就是在我上中学前每天都呆在我的书包里和我爸的书桌上的那个“心愿瓶”。

“所以规则就是这样。”他第一次拿出这个瓶子的时候，是在缺席了我七岁生日的第二天。他说，“我在早上放进一颗空白的星星，而你在晚上把星星和愿望一起还给我。只有愿望完成，下一颗才会出现，期限不能超过30天”。不，这不是所有孩子都梦寐以求的“圣诞老人”。——它是双向的。

也就是说，如果我想要第二天请假不上课，第三天我就得“扫干净花园所有的落叶”——如果我还想要下一颗星星。早在答应这个要求前，我就该很清醒地想到的：和我说话的这个男人，就连龙也抢不走他的一块金币。

“所以……”我带着瓶子走到他的身边，像摇可乐罐一样摇了摇，“我有多少个星星？”

“一百个。”他说。

当时出现在我脑袋里的唯一念头：我一定在梦游。

“空白的星星，也不是你的愿望？”在这件事上，我总得提起一万倍的谨慎与智慧。

他点点头，“出院快乐，”，然后笑了起来。

我猜当时我的表情一定特别傻，而且维持了很久。因为直到我们捧着大堆礼物走出医院的时候，金雳还在笑我，说我就像一个刚把癞蛤蟆丢进白雪公主衣柜里的老巫婆。而更不可思议的是，我半点也没有反驳他，没有说他是七个小矮人里的小头头。“我一定在今天透支掉我的幸运值了。”我把瓶子紧紧地握在手里，说了这样一句话。

然后这句话就在下一秒里实现了。

我敢打赌那天路过医院门口的人也许从来没有见过这样一幕：出院的病人刚离开医院五米，就像被拔了插头的吸尘器一样突然倒了下来。我的身体像被从中间砸碎了一样疼，但我的意识却很清醒。我甚至回想得起来阿拉贡他们脸上震惊到空白的表情，还有我爸抱着我在医院上演《速度与激情》的片段。

直到进手术室前我还拥有视觉，有清醒的意识，依然记到我的瓶子跌落到了哪个角落。我快要死了。我的心里有某个角落里发出细细的声音。我从没想过死亡具体是什么样的感觉。但那时候我却莫名其妙地很确定，甚至比医生还要清楚：这回我真的要死了。

脑袋里没有回忆的闪现，没有对过去的悔恨，或者所有那些小说、电影里说的，关于死亡前的景象。……只有一百个星星。

如果这就是死亡，那也太叫人伤心了。我想。因为我丢了一百个整的愿望。

我爸一直在冲医生咆哮，眼眶周围红得厉害。而我一直很用力地向他比划五角星的形状，但我想那个动作一定很不标准。因为在我比划了大概一百次后，他终于愣了愣，却不是恍然大悟的表情。

他眼睛通红地看着我，然后慢慢地松开我的手，在胸口比划了一个心。

这之后死亡也就不让我难过了。

那时候我太笃信自己一定会死了。所以再一次醒来，看到我爸满脸的颓废和苍白的时候，我吓了个半死，扯着好几根仪器线扑到他的身上嚎啕大哭了好一阵。

真蠢。我都不知道怎么用文字表达出来。我那时候还真的傻到以为他承受不了跟着我自杀了呢。

在弄清我哭成一个婴儿的理由后，他也露出了一副忍笑的表情。我猜得出大概意思是“你真傻”。真是人生中最大的耻辱事件。

“我怎么可能死？”然后他说，“我不可能自杀的。”

他看了我好一会儿，才终于卸下了眉头：不再是那个优秀骄傲的企业家了，现在他只是一个癌症晚期患者的父亲。

“如果你死了，”他咬着牙关说出那个词，“我会非常痛苦，莱戈拉斯，远超过你的想象，甚至我自己也无法想象。”

“就连听见你的名字也会让我无法呼吸，看见你的照片也会视线模糊，哪怕直到一天我能顺畅地再次念出你的名字，那也不是说，我忘记了，或是不再痛苦，而是说，我学会忍耐了。”他攥住了我的床单，又松开，“但我还是会活下去。”

“你还太年轻了。”他的手在发抖，神情却依旧平静，“你的年纪还太小，不明白这个世界上的诸多残酷，甚至超过自己的死亡。”

“对我而言，所有的失去都是相同的。但所有的痛苦都不会消散，哪怕减弱一分一毫。它们只会重复、徘徊、叠加，随着时间的加深而变得愈加无法痊愈。但不管多么疼痛，多么绝望，我还会继续生活下去。”

“我会思念你，想念你，每一分，每一秒，用尽我余生的所有时间。”

“但我不会去死。莱戈拉斯，我会活下去。”

他起身把我的心愿瓶放在桌子上。离开他碰了碰我的头发，“不要害怕。”他说。

在我上高中前，我和阿拉贡曾经有一个共同的朋友，波罗莫。他是学校橄榄球队的支柱（prop），和其他的橄榄球队员一样肌肉发达，但在头脑上总比不过他的弟弟，和我同年级的法拉莫。我们和他们兄弟俩的关系都不错，经常一起出去攀岩和冲浪。

之所以说曾经，是因为波罗莫在我们高中前的最后一个暑假里死了。我甚至写不出更多具体的过程，只有：在攀岩的时候，波罗莫的绳子断了。半个月后，波罗莫的父亲在家里吞枪自杀了，留下法拉莫一个人。阿拉贡和我在葬礼后去了他的家里，我们默默地陪伴了法拉莫一整晚。

法拉莫对我说，“当我们说起死亡带来的痛苦，指的不是自己死去的那个瞬间。那是幸存者创造出的词。我想我大概不会学我的父亲主动放弃生命。但我也不知道。他们没有给我机会来释怀。”

“可你那样聪明。”

“所以我永远也不会忘记。”

在那之后我做了很长一段时间的噩梦，梦见自己在像天堂一样建在云层上的大房子里，和我的母亲、祖父，还有我爸坐在餐桌前祷告，阿拉贡和金雳带着蜡烛按响了门铃。

人们都说，我们总会在天堂里重聚。但我从未觉得这个重聚会多么让人愉快。

如果没有天堂呢？如果人没有来生，如果一个人只能在一个世界里遇见一些人……我总害怕葬礼上安慰的话。在那之后我用掉了一颗星星，我对他说，我想要家里来新的女主人，想要一个足球队的弟弟或妹妹。

在那之后，他再也没有把许愿瓶还给我。

我以为他早就忘了这件事，我以为他从不知道我愚蠢的忧愁与恐惧。

他知道。

亲爱的日记，

一个显而易见的事实：我认识的每一个需要化疗的人都认为化疗的痛苦开始于准备活动——在这之后，你再也不能靠发型的加成来取胜他人，只能“来硬的”：全方面展示你完美的五官和头型。

“第一个愿望，”在这个悲剧发生前，我捏着一颗星星和剪刀放到我爸的手里，“你来吧。我不相信瑟金斯女士的审美，”我的理由相当有说服力，“她四十七了，每天都穿红绿大斑点的袜子。”

“即使她成天穿着护理员的制服，你也注意到了她对时尚的误解。这很好。”我爸把星星塞进了上衣口袋里，“至少不会让我认定这二十几年努力的陶冶都成了泡泡。”

“我就知道你会这么说。”

“有点信心，莱戈拉斯。”他拿着剪刀和电动推子走到我的身后，“要相信你不管怎样都很帅。你可是瑟兰迪尔的儿子。”

“我不明白这句话到底在安慰谁。”我在底下用手指把理发围布撑起来，又放回去，让它像只章鱼一样在空气里鼓动，“这可是我最后两样和你相像的特征之一了。”

“噢，所以你现在喜欢和我一样了？”

“当然不！”我夸张地叫嚷道，“你可是香榭丽舍大街玻璃橱柜里的香槟，我就算威尼斯圣马可广场旁边的苹果奶昔。”

“苹果奶昔要变成煮鸡蛋了。”他绕到前面对我假笑，“如果你要成为佛教徒的话，我也可以亲自来给你点戒疤——黑鱼子酱托鸡蛋。”

“天哪！”我大笑了起来，“如果吉尼斯有‘全世界最刻薄的人’头衔的话，你肯定会得票最多的。”

我深深地明白我爸在他说话的时候，哪怕一秒钟也没想过要表现得幽默。但如果你能分辨出他的嘲讽到底是出自故意，还是出于放不下的习惯，就会发现享受这种特殊的幽默也能让人放松愉悦。更别说，在遇到的事恶心或难过到超出你自身能表达的极限的时候，相信我，你会迫切地需要我爸。

我喜欢他在我们喝下午茶的时候对杂志上的不实描写表示不满，在我们从马场回来后企图用一千零一种挑剔阻拦我对骑术教练产生兴趣，在我与自行车相撞而骨折后嘲讽我让我多喝牛奶，反过头却给我送了三个月的骨头汤，或者在他结束我们学校的演讲后对我的寝室大表意见，一力劝说我回家里住。

他永远也不会成为那种把你举在肩上摘星星的父亲，也不会是亲吻你的脸颊或头顶，告诉你“我很爱很爱你”的父亲，当然他也不会像个酒鬼一样使用暴力或脏话，或像其他的富豪一样对孩子要么过于放纵，要么设定像机器人一样的标准线。他身上有很多很多我讨厌的坏习惯，也有很多很多让我尊敬、爱戴与信赖的品质。我就算说三天三夜也说不完他的事情。

但我又能怎样呢？我无法选择谁成为我的父亲，无法决定他怎样地对待自己的孩子，永远也无法拒绝爱他。

我看着他凑到我眼前时变得更加清晰的蓝色眼睛，垂落的金色长发，还有不断从我眼前掉落的同样颜色的头发。在注意到我眼神的时候，他朝我笑了一下，说，“闭上眼睛。”

然后我闭上了眼睛，“我已经感觉到从头顶上传来的凉意了。这感觉真古怪。”

他没笑，解开了我的围布，“现在睁开眼睛。”他把镜子移了过来。

我深深地吸了一口气，花了三秒钟才鼓足了勇气把眼睛睁开了一条缝。可下一秒我的视线又被遮住了，一个像是毛线帽触感的东西罩到了我的头上。

“什么？”睁开眼睛后，我茫然地摸着头上蓝色的毛线帽，“有那么糟糕？”

“你说冷，我就拿了帽子。”他朝我挑了挑眉，从身后拿了一大包新的帽子出来，“现在你可以猜都是谁送的了。”

这问题一点难度也没有。我一看到就知道了：杏色、白色，或有其他温暖优雅的颜色的普通样式肯定来自阿拉贡和亚文，两头有动物耳朵形状的帽子当然是陶瑞尔的，还有颜色夸张老气，还绣了安徒生童话故事的帽子不用说——金雳永远也忘不了“豌豆公主”。

“你的呢？”我在那堆帽子里翻找了很久，都没找到我想象中绣了金线银线和水晶的潮流款式。我狐疑地看他，“你没给我买假发吧？”

他做了一个典型的“瑟兰迪尔式嘲讽脸”。“我的礼物不是帽子，”他说着慢慢把我的帽子拿下来，“你不戴帽子更漂亮。”他在我光秃秃的头顶上亲了一下。

我花了很久才找回自己的声音。我尽量让它听上去轻松些，“这个礼物也太节省了。我可不会接受这么低碳的方式。”

“快点好起来。”他摸了摸我的头，看起来好像正因为满足于手感而感到开心，“我带你去迪士尼。”

我无语地看他，“那是我十岁的愿望。”我指责道，“而且你还只让我玩了射击游戏。”

他瞅了我一眼，“我保证这一次不会了。”

“好吧。”我选择相信他。我把第二颗星星给他，“只是以防你耍赖。”

过了会儿，我看着他突然大笑了起来，“你现在就像一个仙女教母，差一根魔法棒。”他从鼻子里哼了一声。

第一次化疗结束后，我的胸腔处很疼，怎么也睡不着。所以我用掉了第三颗星星，要求他给我念故事——就算我三岁的时候，他也没干过这事。

他看起来有些为难，还专门去隔壁十岁的孩子那里借了一本书。

“还好不长。”他庆幸地翻了翻。

“我又不要你全部念完。”我躺在床上笑，想象他念《小王子》是什么模样。

他只是挑了挑眉，耍赖地翻到了书的后面，从那里开始念：

“……那些玫瑰听了很不舒服。

‘你们很美丽，但也很空虚，’他又说，‘不会有人为你们去死。当然，寻常的路人会认为我的玫瑰花和你们差不多。但她比你们全部加起来还重要，因为我给她浇过水。’”

他的声音变得愈发低沉而温柔：

“因为我给她盖过玻璃罩。因为我为她消灭过毛毛虫。因为我倾听过她的抱怨和吹嘘，甚至有时候也倾听她的沉默。因为她是我的玫瑰。”

他的声音在病房里缓缓地流淌。尽管他在说话，我却觉得病房又安静又暖和，比我独自一个人的夜晚还要静悄悄，好像空气里也涌动着咖啡的味道，蛋糕的甜味，春天叶子初生时脆弱而又饱满的清新，即使疼痛也阻止不了我在这之中闭上眼睛，沉入更深却不骇人的黑暗。

“……小王子睡着了，”他的声音渐渐地飘远，“于是我抱着他，再次走了起来。我很感动。我觉得我抱着的是一件脆弱的宝贝。我觉得地球上没有比他更脆弱的东西。在月光中，看着他苍白的前额、紧闭的双眼和在风中飘扬的卷发，我心里想：‘我看见的只是个躯壳。最重要的东西是看不见的……’”

“看到他的嘴巴轻轻张开，像是在微笑，我又想：‘这个沉睡的小王子最打动我的，是他对一朵花的忠诚，哪怕在睡着的时候，那朵玫瑰花的模样也像灯火般在他心里闪耀……’我觉得他变得更加脆弱了。灯火需要被好好保护，因为一阵风就能将它吹灭……”

亲爱的日记，

我记得威廉·福克纳的《喧哗与骚动》里有句话说：“人们都活在一种梦境里，在这里，你跑，却不能离开你无法相信的一种恐惧。”我思考我无法相信的恐惧是哪一种。但我一直没有找到答案。

对此我爸总说，不要相信任何一种试图告诉你你在做梦的言论。很多人相信自己生活在梦境里，试图告诉自己经历的痛苦与不幸都只是梦魇的诡计。那快乐的事情呢？让你感到幸福，甚至在周一的清早也露出微笑的回忆呢？如果它们也只被当做了一种美梦，才算作最大的不幸。

我没有那么深的感触，对他的话却表示认同。如果真的一条一条地来计算我“无法相信的恐惧”，也许就是他说的那样，把快乐的事情当做迟早会消失的梦，缅怀却不敢投入。

我的星星用得很快。有些花了我很大篇幅来记录，有些只能匆匆地留下清单。我的记忆没有以前那样好了，但关于每一颗用掉的星星，和每一次关于它们的回忆都能记得很清楚。

在上个月的时候，一种新的药物对我产生了作用。我再一次被认为可以回到家里，被允许去一些公共的场合。而这一次来接我的人全都神经紧绷，我爸甚至借了一辆轮椅，直到我离开医院一百米后才准我自己下来走。

在家里玩了半个月的象棋后，我还是忍不住花掉了第50颗星星（我本来要把这个数字留到圣诞节的）。我很忐忑地看着我爸，甚至没有哀求他放过我的皇后。

“我希望去看看金雳他们的毕业典礼。”我紧张地手心都有点儿冒汗，“已经五月了，阿拉贡也要硕士毕业了。我只是想看看——我知道去人那么多的场合不是个好主意，一点儿也不。我可以坐在车子里看，让瑟金斯女士和我一起去。她了解我的病——”

听我讲了一大堆后，他才打断我，“为什么你要这么谨慎？”他说，“你以前提要求的时候不都是挺直接的嘛。”

“这次不一样。”我说。又不是在花园里建小火车的轨道，或者去沙滩上踩一个星星。“我说的是一件需要人全程照顾的麻烦事。”

“虽然这么说有些刻薄，莱戈拉斯。”我一看到他的表情就知道这次肯定没戏，“有太多家庭，限于经济条件而给不了他们的孩子想要的。但你不一样。”——我怎么说来着，说教和拒绝。

“因为我和他们不一样。”他指挥他的主教吃掉了我的皇后，“我可以给你一百个愿望，我也可以完成一百个愿望。”他慢吞吞地说，“不仅如此，你不用‘旁观’毕业典礼，莱戈拉斯，我和你的校长讨论过，鉴于你休学前已经修满了学分——你可以‘参加’毕业典礼。”

他在我的尖叫声里笑了起来，“我可以给你很多东西，莱戈拉斯，我甚至希望给你更多。”他偏了偏头，“所以，只管许愿。”

结果就是，尽管我缺席了一年半的学校生活，我还是有机会拿到学位证，更重要的——参加我的毕业典礼。

50还是那个“Lucky 50”。

唯一的遗憾就是我得光秃秃地戴学位帽了，但想想至少我能参加典礼了，还有什么可要求更多的呢？

大概我爸对这件事已经筹划了很久了。在离典礼还有两天的时候，他就把我的学位服带了回来。我在那天晚上激动了很久也睡不着，还偷偷溜去我爸的衣帽间看他挂了一排的学位服：两件学士学位服，硕士学位服，和博士学位服。在我小时候总喜欢带朋友到这里来暗暗地炫耀一下，或者一个人在家的时候偷偷地穿在自己身上，即使在镜子前看一下午也觉得开心。尽管在长大后我很快对此丧失了曾经无比的崇拜，但在那时候我总觉得这既是大人的象征，又是意味着要开始面对那个似乎很可怕的词语——“社会”的战服。

但这一回终于不一样了。我满足地看着衣柜里的衣服，看着那些学位服的后面挂上了一件崭新的、小一号的学位服，想象那天从校长的手里拿到毕业证书的景象——他一定开心死我终于不会再祸害他的草坪了。我甚至不知道该怎样描述心中的景象，除了反复地说：“Perfect”“Perfect”“Perfect”。

但这个完美的景象很快被打散了，我爸很快就意识到有张床上多了两个枕头，他怒气冲冲地找到了我，把我拎回了卧室，并且在我彻底睡着以前，始终坚持用他那谴责的眼神迫使我乖乖地忍受他的陪伴。我以为这一定会花很久，但实际上是，我好像一沾上枕头就睡着了，安稳到一点儿声音也没听见。甚至在第二天全天没看见我爸都没影响我的好心情，窝在沙发上看了一整天的《实习医生格蕾》。

而典礼的当天也和我想的完全一样，当我醒来的时候，我的学位服已经被熨好挂在床边了。在我走下楼后，闻到了早餐玉米麦片和热巧克力的香气。花园里的露珠被清晨的阳光照得像彩虹一样，从我爸的郁金香上滚落下来。当我在餐桌前坐下来的时候，经过的厨师、司机，还有送报纸的小孩都对我说了全世界最可爱的祝福话。

五分钟后，我听见了我爸从楼上下来的声音。我忍着笑默默等待，直到他走到我的身后，把我的帽子摘下来，给我戴了一个像发网的东西。

在我想要问那是什么的时候，我看见了从我头上垂下来的金色头发，还有我爸只到耳后的新发型。我目瞪口呆，看着他好一会儿都没说出话来。他显然被我的傻样子逗笑了，和平常一样傲慢地瞥了我一眼，“相信我，就算是短发你也没半点机会胜过我。”

我捂着头发——这可真奇怪，它在我的头上，但它却不是我的头发，我感觉它好像是一团正在我头顶燃烧的火焰。“你还真送了我一顶假发。”我小声地抱怨，“你剥夺了我在毕业典礼上出风头的机会。”

“是啊，那一定糟透了。”他哼了声，却没有指出我发红的眼睛。

我又悄悄地瞟了他一眼：他的头发往后梳起，被发蜡牢牢地固定，前面却又几缕垂落，显得没有那么冷漠。——他看起来帅得让人尖叫。我发誓这句话出自内心，而非出于愧疚或安慰。

他也没有叫瑟金斯女士陪我，而是自己开车带我去了学校。一路上我们的“亲子发型”引来了不少注意，陶瑞尔甚至在看见我们的第一眼就尖叫着掏出了手机。金雳一副很不高兴的模样哼了哼，后来阿拉贡悄悄告诉我，那是因为他可期待在大学的最后一天不被我抢走风头了，结果却来了两个抢风头的人。我们都哈哈大笑。

而最让我们吃惊的是，我爸、凯兰崔尔女士，还有亚文的父亲埃尔隆德先生竟然是同届的校友，他们三个甚至一起创办了一个叫《伊露维塔》的杂志！而且他们看起来关系好极了，埃尔隆德先生一见到我爸就亲切地问候了一下他的新发型，而我爸更亲切地关怀了一下他的发际线，说如果亚文贡献头发给他的话，至少得剃光才行。凯兰崔尔女士只在一旁看着他们笑，在典礼快开始的时候，还邀请了我们去参加她二十周年的结婚纪念日。——金雳伤心了好久。

而在我拿毕业证书的时候，校长悄悄地跟我说，他其实特别感激我总糟蹋他的草坪，而让他终于找到了借口向赞助人（我爸）申请修理经费。之后阿拉贡一直在安慰沮丧的金雳，亚文和她的双胞胎哥哥们讨论对杂志社的看法，而陶瑞尔一直堵着我和我爸，迫使我们在各个地方摆出姿势来供她磨练拍照技术，直到把存储卡用光了为止。

在最后的时候我们一起把学术帽抛到了天上，就像无数个电影情节里的那样，所有人都尖叫着、欢呼着抱作一团。

在回家的时候我一直对我爸说，“这是最好的愿望了。”

“还有更好的。”他笑着说。

亲爱的日记，

第73个愿望：在圣诞节前和其他患癌症的小孩待一天。

在这里我用了“其他”，不是说我把自己也当做那群十岁以下的儿童，而是因为我爸坚持用这个词称呼他们，和我。我们去的地方有很多都是来自福利院的孩子。他们还没来得及被人收养，就被确诊了癌症，而显然大多数福利院无法承担与此相关的费用。而这时候，就是慈善家的出场了。

在一年前我爸设立了一个慈善机构，为无力承担治疗费用的白血病孩子提供应有的医疗。当然在美国这样的机构有不少，但永远都不会有人嫌多。在这个地方建立以来我还从来没有来过，我爸也一样——他讨厌聚在一起的孩子，讨厌聚在一起生病的孩子，但他还是这上头花了一大把钱，抵得上一架私人飞机。

我戴了陶瑞尔送的支着猫耳朵的黄色帽子——它让我想起kitty，在胸口别了慈善会的标志——一片叶子，在一开始这样介绍自己，“所以我就是莱戈拉斯，”我对这群特殊的孩子说，“莱戈拉斯基金会的那个莱戈拉斯。”

他们一齐笑着对我打招呼，“你好，莱戈拉斯。”他们一个一个地站起来告诉我他们的名字，还有他们喜欢的故事。而让我吃惊的是，竟然有不少年纪小的男孩说自己最喜欢的是《冰雪奇缘》，然后女孩和男孩们都吵了起来，争论到底是雪宝更可爱，还是地精更可爱，或者安娜该和谁在一起：坏心眼的王子，或者养了头驴的山民。但他们都一致承认艾尔莎拥有“无与伦比的美丽”。不得不说，他们比我小时候思考得深刻多了。

接着就有一个孩子问我，“你最喜欢哪个童话故事？”我环顾了一下这群孩子，看见他们睁得很大的眼睛，一瞬间好像又回到了一年级的讲台上。

“《辛德瑞拉》。”这个词就从我嘴里溜了出来。

“我知道！”有几个小女孩一起举手，看来这个故事依然没有被时代消减掉受欢迎的程度，他们很快又讨论了起来：如果我是灰姑娘/王子，会怎么做？

一个年纪大些的孩子走过来问我，“那你最喜欢的人是谁呢？我猜是住在城堡里的王子。”

“不，”我摇头说，“我最喜欢的角色不是王子，也不是辛德瑞拉。”

“那是谁？”

我很快就笑了起来，我起身对他们说，“安静，安静，孩子们。让我向你们我最喜欢的角色——”我把我爸从门外拉了进来，张开了手臂大喊道，“仙女教母！”

他们没有问我为什么仙女会是一个看起来不好惹的大人，或者为什么是个男人，他们只是很快就拥了上来，把我和我爸围在中间叽叽喳喳地问，“他是你的仙女吗？”“他能变魔法吗？”“他有没有魔法棒？”“他可不可以变出一只兔子？”

我很快就让自己脱身而出，站在圈外看着我爸人生中可能第一次的被这么多孩子包围——我第一次看见他那样僵硬、不满却不能发泄，甚至无奈的模样。“不，”我忍着笑，“他不能变魔法，也没有魔法棒，但他是只属于我的仙女教母。”

我像每一个喜欢炫耀的小孩那样臭屁地说，“他只会满足我的愿望。”

“我也有我的仙女。”然后就有一个孩子不高兴了，他转身跑到妈妈的怀里，得意地对我说，“我的仙女教母比你的更厉害。”其他的小孩也开始像他一样，认真地数：“我的仙女是在吃药后给我糖果的护士阿姨”，“我的邻居奶奶送了我好多洋娃娃的衣服，她才是最好的仙女”，或者已经走题到另一个故事的：“我有一个骑自行车的王子哥哥，他每天都把我放在座位的前面去公园绕圈”。

在彼此坦白了我们每个人都有一个仙女/王子/公主/甚至一匹“白马”后，所有人都因为公平得到了满足。在护士的带领下，我们牵着手围成一个大圈，在房间里大声唱着歌，把所有不情愿的大人都拉进了跳舞的圈子。

我爸直到这时候才从孩子里的包围中逃出来，头发乱糟糟的，一点儿也看不出发蜡的痕迹，他板着脸，抓住我挠了好久痒痒才放过我。“也许我该把国王的权杖买下来。”他拉着嘴角，“这样下一回我就有‘魔法棒’了。”

“有谁不喜欢安徒生呢？”我冲他哈哈大笑，抓住他的手不放，加入了转圈的队伍。我和他们一起唱：“Do you want to build a snowman”和“Love is an open door*”我爸不自在极了，全身僵硬得像一个僵尸，一看到我笑就用杀人的眼神瞪我。（*：《冰雪奇缘》）

他总在我耳边说，这是最后一次他忍受于这种地狱般的事情。但他可能自己也没有发现，在最后的时候他也笑了起来，我说的不是以前他带着讽刺或任何一种情绪的笑，而是和其他的孩子一样的笑容。他笑着，好像回到了和我一样的年纪，变成了某个曾经存在过，而我却从未见过的人。

我静静地望着这一幕，靠在墙上笑了很久。我想我会一直记得这一幕，哪怕进入坟墓后也会在万圣节醒来时重温。

晚上的时候，我们把床垫铺到了地上，当然没有像正常的睡衣晚会那样疯狂，我们只是躺在一起看了莉莉·詹姆斯演的《灰姑娘》。

我靠在我爸的身上，在灰姑娘对出远门的父亲说，她要的礼物是“第一根掠过他肩头的树枝”时，对他说，“你还记得爷爷和妈妈的墓地？”他轻哼了声。“那里也有一棵树枝垂得很低的树。我记得你以前总被那棵树的枝桠勾住头发。”

“你想说什么？”他转头看我。

我对他笑了起来，说，“如果有一天你也要去看我，——第一次在葬礼上去看我，如果你也被它的树枝勾住了头发，”我半起身抱住他晃了晃，“那一定是我在对你打招呼。”

“你不是从不信天堂或天使那回事吗？”

“可我信有鬼魂的呀。”我说，“我肯定不会是一个很凶的幽灵，成天在房子里作弄别人。但我说不定也会回家里去呢。在你早上喝咖啡的时候，把报纸吹得哗哗作响，或者在你出门的时候，把树上的叶子吹落到你的身上。——这好像有点儿坏。那就晴天的时候吧，我会把一朵云吹到你的头顶上，在下雨的时候，让风不斜着把你浇成落汤鸡。”

“不要说那种事。”他移开视线不看我，“太早了，”他低声重复，“太早了。”

我又坐了回去，重新靠到他的身上，我轻声说，“你可是我的仙女教母呀。”我说，“你要相信我肯定会在城堡里过上童话般的生活的。”

他过了很久都没有回答我，直到电影结束后他才转过头看我，他的声音微微发着抖，“那现在呢？在这二十四年里我没有让你住在城堡里，让你像童话一样的生活吗？”

这次换成我不知道该说什么了。

“你有啊。”最后我说，“我没有哪一天不开心，没有哪一天醒来的时候丧失了勇气，哪怕睡着了也不会害怕到哭泣，这都是因为你。”

亲爱的日记，

在圣诞节的时候，我们去了凯兰崔尔女士的家。我很惊讶，因为我从没想过会有人选择在圣诞节结婚——这样不就平白少了一个庆祝的日子？但大概凯兰崔尔女士不会像我这么孩子气。她和她的丈夫凯勒鹏先生穿着十分合体优雅的衣服站在门口迎接我们，却在头上戴了一顶圣诞帽。我猜这大概是传统，每个人进门前都必须带上贴着卡通装饰的圣诞帽——连我爸都分到了一顶有表情傻乎乎的小金球的帽子。他花了很久来和戴夸张麋鹿脸的圣诞帽的埃尔隆德先生，互相举证说明谁的帽子更傻。

他们的别墅不像我爸的那样……沉稳，我不知道该用哪个词。他们的房子就像是月亮下的森林，哪里都闪着星星般小小的碎光，大厅里有一棵巨大的圣诞树，挂了许许多多亮闪闪的星星灯。我很喜欢这里，并且思考回去怎样用剩下的二十几颗星星劝服我爸来一个大改造。

凯兰崔尔女士邀请的人不多，只有我和我爸，亚文和她的父亲、哥哥们，还有阿拉贡、金雳、陶瑞尔。到这里时我有点紧张。我有个猜测是：这个聚会也许是为我准备的。这让我有些惶恐自己是否会毁掉他们的结婚纪念日。好在大家表现得都只是一个圣诞节的模样：祈祷、用餐，交换祝福和礼物。

而我收到的都是些衣物类的，看起来他们好像约好了今晚上要把我打扮成一个蠢透了的“白马王子”。而我爸只是看着我笑，还从后面按住了我挣扎的手。直到我妥协地乖乖坐下来，不扯我身上的流苏后，凯兰崔尔女士才走到壁炉前，拿着一个酒杯对我说，“现在是圣诞节的保留节目。”

我猜大概是拆礼物来猜送礼物的人的老游戏。

接着凯兰崔尔女士举起了杯子，说“致莱戈拉斯”。其他人都举起了杯子，齐声道“莱戈拉斯”。——我的猜测应验了。

凯兰崔尔女士看着我——她的眼睛在壁炉的光映照下闪着星星，她说，“莱戈拉斯，你是我见过的最乐观、最积极，也最勇敢的孩子。我思考你适合承担什么样的职责，或该做什么样的事情，——但我无法找到答案。因为这个世界上没有什么是一个坚强，快乐，永远也不会屈服的人做不到的。”她说的我很不好意思，我知道我远没有她说的那样好，但在那样的情景下，我所能的唯一的事，就是红着脸接受这些夸张的赞赏，然后起身和她拥抱、亲吻。

“我很抱歉毁掉了你们的纪念日。”

“你怎么会这么想？”她对我说，“你让每一年重复的纪念日变得独一无二，让变得乏味的圣诞节重新焕发光彩。你只该感到骄傲，莱戈拉斯。”

“永远也不要对自己失去信心，”她说，“你必须接受并承认，你值得这个世界上所有最好的。”

接着是埃尔隆德和凯勒鹏先生，还有亚文的哥哥们，他们和我接触的不多，却依然对我表达了最大的善意，像对三岁的孩子那样许诺要承担我去旅游的机票，还有旅游的向导。

亚文和陶瑞尔则送给了我一本装饰得非常精美的相册，里头都是我们这些人的照片，单人和合影。她们亲吻我的脸颊，把很多卡通的人物贴到我的帽子上——都是我喜欢的。

再接着是金雳，他还是那副一到我的事就满脸不情愿的模样，但我知道他只是习惯嘴硬。他说：“你可能以为我也会说些黏糊糊的好话，说我有多么喜欢你，说你有多么聪明、讨人喜欢——”他从鼻子里响亮地哼了一声，“我半句也不会说。”

“我这话不是假的。”他板着脸看我，“你难道真的会以为，我会喜欢一个从小学起就在任何一件事上赢过我的对手——更受不了的是，每次都只有那么一丁点，喜欢走到哪儿都像有人在你身后打了一千瓦强光的‘风云人物’，喜欢连七艺*都娴熟得不行的‘骑士’——我到现在还想不起那七艺是哪几个，哼！”大家都笑了，亚文的哥哥之一还体贴地告诉了他那“七艺”是骑术、游泳、射箭、击剑、狩猎、赋诗和下棋。（*：在11世纪时被列为骑士教育的七项技能。）

“我一点儿也不喜欢你。我讨厌你。”他撇嘴。“可有什么办法呢？”金雳摇头叹气，“即使你恨一个人，你也只能接受和他在一起。”他抬头看我，“这也就是朋友了。”

当我轻念着“我的朋友”和他拥抱的时候，他粗声粗气地同我说，“所以你总让人讨厌。我必须得开始想象失去一个朋友的景象。”他重重地捏了一下我的手，“不，”他说，“我不想午餐时没有人和我争论到底要夹菜三明治还是夹肉三明治，当我做锤子到深夜的时候没有突然造访的披萨和啤酒，当我早上睁开眼睛却意识到世界上再也没有你……”

“你最讨人厌。”他结束他的长篇大论。而我只能微笑着拼命点头。

在他之后是阿拉贡。他甚至从口袋里掏出了一张信纸，看起来正式极了，可最后他还是把它塞回了口袋，像往常那样按了按我的肩膀笑。

“我想你肯定还记得，”他起了开头，“你肯定没有忘记和我们相处的每一个时刻。我知道你属于那种人——你把所有与人的相处都记下，却不会痛苦地缅怀，而是满怀喜悦地把它们当做力量的来源。”

“你总说我是我们之中最聪明，也最慷慨的人，你没有意识到，当你在说这句话的时候，你就已经比我更聪明与慷慨了。”他说出了我从来没听过的话，而我看着他的眼睛，知道他是真心地这么想，“你记得我们高中学的纪伯伦？他说的，‘慷慨不是你把我比你更需要的东西给我，而是你把你比我更需要的东西也给了我。’”

“这就是你，莱戈拉斯。”他说，“你把你爱的人摆在前面，把自己放在最后。你永远也不会吝啬给人们他们最渴望的东西——快乐。”他像一个诗人那样看着我笑，“你是如此的热情，莱戈拉斯，如此的善良、体贴、勇敢与坚定。我想有多少美好的词能用在你的身上，甚至不属于这个世界，不属于我们这些太过普通的人。”

“你该是世界上最值得为自己骄傲的人，莱戈拉斯。”他向我张开了双臂，“因为你没有哪一分哪一秒抱怨过命运，你比任何一个人都热爱生活，你的每一刻都活在了当下。”

我甚至不知道该露出怎样的表情。在他们的口中，我是一个那样优秀的人，甚至超过他们自身这群在我眼里最优秀的人，就连我在最自满的时候也没有这样地夸过自己。我从不知道我在他们的眼里也像他们在我眼里一样散发恒星般的光芒，我也从不知道他们爱我就如同我爱他们那样深刻，把我当做生命里不可或缺的一部分。我想起不知道是谁说过的，你付出多少爱就会得到多少爱。也许很多人说过，我想大概他们也和我一样遇见了一群世界上最好的人。

过了好一会儿，我才从我爸的触碰里回过神，懊恼地发现自己甚至流下了眼泪。可在这个时刻里，眼泪似乎一点儿也不丢人，因为所有人的眼睛里都闪着水光，在圣诞节的晚上就像外头的雪一样反射星光。

“只剩下我了。”他退后了一步，把酒杯放到了一旁。

他的模样熟悉极了——每次他准备演讲的时候都要平静地酝酿三秒钟。

可他的开头却和以前所有的都不一样，“莱戈拉斯是一个从小就不省心的孩子。”我撇了撇嘴。“成天捣蛋——这里有隐藏的意思和字面的意思，没有一分钟能对一棵树、一朵花、一只毛毛虫失去好奇心。他就好像不是我的孩子，而是我在镜子里的反面。”

“怎么会有一个孩子没有野心呢？在他长大的过程中我总这么想。怎么会有一个人总把别人的快乐当做自己的愿望？是我在医院里抱错了，还是教育的方式哪里出错了？”他深深地叹了一口气，接着突然笑了起来，“可你还能在谁的家里找到一个这样的孩子呢？”

“他每天都会给你带来不同的烦恼与快乐，每天让你规划在他身上的时间永远也不够，他甚至连哭的时候都要安慰你，‘和你一同笑过的人，你可能把他忘记；但是一同和你哭过的人，你却永远不会忘。’*这个世界上怎么会有这样的一个人出现在你的人生里，让你时常烦恼他的存在就和撒旦一样可怕，又叫你由衷地向从不相信的神明感谢他把一个天使赐给了你？”（*：纪伯伦）

“那么，一个每天都有目标，却从没有野心的人算什么呢？我找到了一段勉强能解释的话：‘如果你能开始了解自己，不刻意去改变而只是照着自己的本质而活，那么你就会开始蜕变。我认为一个人可以默默无闻地活在世界上，完全不被人知道，没有名气、野心和残酷。如果一个人不认为自己有多么重要，他可以活得非常快乐。’*”（*：吉杜·克里希那穆提。下面相同。）

“如果有人问我：一个孩子对一个男人意味着什么，这是我的答案。”他看着我，像一个太阳那样温暖、满怀爱意地笑起来，“他让你变成一个父亲。他让你心甘情愿地把每一天花在他的身上，让他成为对你而言唯一特殊的玫瑰。他教你什么是爱，教你怎样去爱。他的存在让你的眼睛里开始出现所有快乐与幸福的倒影，让你理解‘你改变不了一座山的轮廓，改变不了一只鸟的飞翔轨迹，改变不了河水流淌的速度，所以只是观察它，发现它的美就够了。’*”

他在我丢脸的哭泣声里把我抱进怀里，声音低沉又轻和，“我永远都不会吝啬地告诉每一个人，我有多么为他骄傲，我有多么爱他，即使我的心注定会被这份爱打碎，我的情感注定在余生被折磨殆尽——”他捧起我的脸，擦去我的眼泪。

他说，“爱你依然是我此生最正确的决定。”

这里有一段话，依然来自我爸引用过的克里希那穆提：

“如果你追问真相，你就会认清恐惧不是爱，依赖不是爱，嫉妒不是爱，占有控制不是爱，责任义务不是爱，自叹自怜不是爱，不被人爱的痛苦不是爱。爱不是恨的另一面，正如谦卑不是虚荣的反面一样。如果你能毫不强制地，就像雨水洗去绿叶上的积尘一般除净那些假象，也许你会突然见到那朵人们所渴望的花。”

我就是这样爱他们。这样爱他们每一个人。

离新年还有2天，

我以前从来不看童话，不管多有名都不看。但这些天的晚上我总给莱戈拉斯念《小王子》，几乎要把里头的话一字不差地背出来。

莱戈拉斯最喜欢狐狸遇见小王子的那一段。所有人都喜欢甘愿被驯养的狐狸，喜欢他从三点就开始期待小王子的到来，喜欢他主动让小王子变成对自己特殊的男孩，却也平静地和他说再见。而我喜欢他在小王子离开前说的话：

“正是你为你的玫瑰付出的时间，使得你的玫瑰是如此的重要。”

“你要永远为你驯化的东西负责。你要为你的玫瑰负责……”

上一次莱戈拉斯在出院时倒下来的时候，我又想起了他从树上摔下来的那次。他自己不知道，他以为他只是昏迷，但其实是休克。他倒在我的怀里，面色苍白，眼睛紧紧地闭起来。我能感觉到他的呼吸愈来愈微弱，听见他的心跳变得缓慢而虚弱，而我什么也没做，只是僵硬地抱着他神情恍惚，直到救护车过来才想起了一些急救常识。

长久以来，我总知道他所有的事情，他的烦恼，他的快乐，他的愿望，他的朋友，他的成绩单，他的社保单号……这个世界上谁也不会比我更了解他，甚至包括他自己。我总洋洋得意我可以给他所有的一切，甚至天上的陨石。

那天他的情况稳定后，我在走廊里捡了很久。瓶子碎了，我只找到了98颗星星，剩下的2颗无论如何都找不到。也许被人拿走了，或者被清扫到了垃圾箱里，也有可能只是被踩碎了。他可能不会发现。就算星星少了，他也很难察觉到，在意识到我找不回那两颗星星后，我想，这不是一个安慰。我意识到他有太大的可能没有机会用到第98颗星星。即使我可以给他一百个，一千个的愿望，我也无法让他从死神的名单上隐藏，让他恢复健康，甚至仅仅免于病痛。这不是一个安慰。

他总在我和朋友的面前露出笑脸，好像这个世界上就连白血病也不能让他退让一步。只有在睡着的时候，他的眉头才会皱起来。我在他的病房里度过很多个夜晚，把他的指尖握在手里，日复一日地看着上头的血管变得明显，皮肤变得苍白。我想象他梦见了什么，或者只是在黑暗里被疼痛折磨。但第二天当他醒来，睁开眼睛，看见我的第一个表情依然是一个笑容。

在给他剪头发的时候，他说这是唯二和我相像的特征了，开玩笑问我会不会为此伤心。实际上不会，我早就知道他和我太不相像：没有一个尖下巴，没有我和我父亲的高大体格，没有时刻谨慎而冷静的性格……比如他永远也不会思考：为什么是我？我做错了什么？为什么上帝要让我得这个病，而不是他人？他像小时候一样毫无畏惧，蹦极、潜水、高空跳伞……也像小时候一样善于接受，没有家长接送的放学，没有父亲出席的生日，还有很多个得不到回复的“我爱你”……

但我和他不一样。每一次听见他的声音，每一次看着他露出笑容，看着他在睡梦中细细地抽搐，我都会反复地想：为什么是他呢？为什么不是任何一个罪不可恕的犯人，不是街上的行人，甚至是他的朋友？如果真的有神存在的话，为什么他要选择这个世界上最没有罪责，没有犯过任何错误的莱戈拉斯？为什么时间不停留得更久些，让他这样快速地长大，却又注定要让他夭折在这样年轻的岁月？

很奇怪的一件事是，我和我的父亲，和我的妻子相处的时间甚至加起来也比不过我和莱戈拉斯在一起的时间。而且这和前两者不一样。我在他们人生的中途插入了我的存在，甚至没有机会往前了解在我出现以前的他们。但当莱戈拉斯出生的时候，我看着他在保温箱里踢动他小小的脚掌，看着他趴在我胸口时流出一小片口水，却还是冲着我笑，我突然意识到，这和哪一次都不同。

我从他出生起就已经存在于他的世界里，而他从人生的第一秒起就拥有了我。对我而言，这段关系甚至没有一分一秒的停顿，就好像我完整地拥有了一个人的人生。我知道这想法和很多人不一样：把孩子当作自己以外的独立个体，到了18岁就开始远远地旁观。

我有想过像他们一样不投入过多，但莱戈拉斯也和他们的孩子不一样。他永远也不会抱怨我太多的存在感，永远信赖我就好像他还不是一个能独立生存的个体。父母总认为自己对孩子付出得更多，但我想，也会有和我一样的人，好像只要看到他的存在就已经被满足了所有的需要。

快到新年的时候，我抱着他坐在花园的躺椅上。他的免疫力下降了很多，却还是坚持把一颗星星花在了“呼吸今年最后的空气”上。在他和我说一些傻里傻气的话的时候，那只麻烦的猫跑了回来。

莱戈拉斯把第13颗星星花在了给那只猫找一个新的寄养人上。那个人住在七个街区以外，之后的很久我们都没见到过这只猫。所以莱戈拉斯高兴坏了，把它抱在怀里爱抚了好一阵，就连我也说不出让它回去的话。

我不是真的讨厌它。这只猫就像莱戈拉斯一样永远也不清净，成天在家里捣乱，但它也有安静的时候，比如在莱戈拉斯睡了后，走到我的书房静静地找一块角落趴着，看着我就像莱戈拉斯小时候从门缝里悄悄看我的时候。那算是我们唯一能平静相处的时刻。

就像现在一样，那只猫在莱戈拉斯的膝盖上趴了下来，尾巴轻轻地摆了摆，看着莱戈拉斯就好像它明白他为什么不得不放弃它。

“你在安慰我吗？”莱戈拉斯拎着它的爪子晃了晃，“你第一次安慰我呢。”而我在想，如果这就算一只猫的安慰，那我倒是得到了不少。

过了会儿，莱戈拉斯发现了它似乎有点脱毛，他忧心忡忡地摸了摸它，问我，“它的毛什么时候能再长出来？”

“谁知道呢，”我耸肩，“大概春天到了就好了。”

这让我想起小时候他问过我的一个问题：“叶子什么时候才能再长出来呢？”

“春天。”那时我告诉他，“当最后一片叶子落下，新的叶子就开始萌芽了。”

于是我仰头看着我们头顶的那棵树，上头挂着最后一片叶子。一阵轻风从远处静悄悄地吹过，他瑟缩了一下，我更紧地抱住了他。他扯了扯我的衣服，大概也想到了和我一样的对话，示意我看那片被风吹下来的叶子。

“看呀，最后一片叶子。”他笑着说。

我点了点头，亲了亲他的耳朵，低声说了句“快到新年了”。我想到他大一的那年新年，他把荧光粉从学校的楼顶上倒了下去，风把粉末吹得到处都是，整个学校都在发光，让我被校长严肃地说教了一通。还有其他不少难以忘记的经历——他一到新年就犯熊。我不禁开始想今年他会做出什么叫人头疼的事情来，好一会儿才意识到自己的嘴角翘得多高。

接着我突然地想起一件事，于是就低头对他说了句，“我爱你”。他惊讶极了，望着我笑得十分灿烂。“我也爱你。”他抱住我回了一句，又傻兮兮地笑了起来。他还和读幼儿园的那时候一样，只要逮着机会就扑过来抱住我的腿，傻乎乎地大声重复，“我爱你我爱你我爱你比爱星星爱月亮爱小猫还爱你。”

“我知道。”我总要努力才能忍住笑，容忍他把我和一块鹅卵石，一条蒸鱼，一把赢来的珠子相提并论，我像以前那样说，“你也比财务报告重要，比下午茶重要，比这个地球还重要。”

他兴高采烈，又拉着我的手摇了好一会儿，“你看，”他回头指了指那片叶子，一脸满足的表情缩进了我的怀里，“春天就要到了。”

放在以往，我肯定会反驳他，但这次我却没有，只是微笑着点了点头。

那片叶子还在空中慢悠悠地打转，轻飘飘地下落。莱戈拉斯的目光始终追随着它，直到它终于向他飘来，落到了他的眼睛上，遮住了世界洒向他的光。

————————————END————————————

听了BBC、法语和日语的版本，还是最喜欢诹访部顺一/保志总一朗的朗读，听了好久。截了一小段：

**[《小王子》](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1skNubE1) **

小王子睡着了。于是我抱着他，再次走了起来。我很感动。我觉得我抱着的是一件脆弱的宝贝。我觉得地球上没有比他更脆弱的东西。在月光中，看着他苍白的前额、紧闭的双眼和在风中飘扬的卷发，我心里想：“我看见的只是个躯壳。最重要的东西是看不见的……”

看到他的嘴巴轻轻张开，像是在微笑，我又想：“这个沉睡的小王子最打动我的，是他对一朵花的忠诚，哪怕在睡着的时候，那朵玫瑰花的模样也像灯火般在他心里闪耀……”我觉得他变得更加脆弱了。灯火需要被好好保护，因为一阵风就能将它吹灭……

标签：[瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)[TL](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/TL)[密林父子](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AF%86%E6%9E%97%E7%88%B6%E5%AD%90)  


  
[下一页>](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_ad07925)  


评论(60)

热度(397)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://zhaji466.lofter.com/) [久客](https://zhaji466.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lingshun27708.lofter.com/) [零の瞬](https://lingshun27708.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://dongyudehua.lofter.com/) [冰冻咸yu](https://dongyudehua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://dongyudehua.lofter.com/) [冰冻咸yu](https://dongyudehua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://kafuka133.lofter.com/) [咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕](https://kafuka133.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yishabeier269.lofter.com/) [伊莎贝尔](https://yishabeier269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yishabeier269.lofter.com/) [伊莎贝尔](https://yishabeier269.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://yuemingfengqing213.lofter.com/) [月明风清](https://yuemingfengqing213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://hellokitty419.lofter.com/) [hello~kitty](https://hellokitty419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://caijifengfei166.lofter.com/) [采及葑菲](https://caijifengfei166.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://qifu1195.lofter.com/) [七馥](https://qifu1195.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://qifu1195.lofter.com/) [七馥](https://qifu1195.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://fengqiongqi.lofter.com/) [千石](https://fengqiongqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shaorenxing.lofter.com/) [少人行](https://shaorenxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://catrol.lofter.com/) [土豆排骨面](https://catrol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xicheng659.lofter.com/) [袭城](https://xicheng659.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://tears-of-unicorn.lofter.com/) [山毛榉下的蓝狐狸](https://tears-of-unicorn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://tangwan258.lofter.com/) [山林](https://tangwan258.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://always071.lofter.com/) [Always](https://always071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://onesidelove.lofter.com/) [南风过境](https://onesidelove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://buli2693.lofter.com/) [Vanilla icys](https://buli2693.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://juliayu.lofter.com/) [fly_away晓洋](https://juliayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://bingkafeier.lofter.com/) [老奶](https://bingkafeier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://pacebloom.lofter.com/) [Orange](https://pacebloom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://italianamobster.lofter.com/) [Confiture de fraises](https://italianamobster.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://italianamobster.lofter.com/) [Confiture de fraises](https://italianamobster.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://ccy-jtyyhhnlm.lofter.com/) [Lyra](https://ccy-jtyyhhnlm.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://ccy-jtyyhhnlm.lofter.com/) [Lyra](https://ccy-jtyyhhnlm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/) [小紫薯](https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/) [小紫薯](https://xiaozishu30748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://kuangwangsuixiang.lofter.com/) [雪鼬随想](https://kuangwangsuixiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/) [小紫薯](https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/) [小紫薯](https://xiaozishu61195.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://zuimengyizhandegyuweicangliang.lofter.com/) [Itarille](https://zuimengyizhandegyuweicangliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://tianyu932.lofter.com/) [天瑜](https://tianyu932.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://7677coulds.lofter.com/) [混沌泥江](https://7677coulds.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://du736815.lofter.com/) [Z°](https://du736815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://tianyu932.lofter.com/) [天瑜](https://tianyu932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://chenxingyinqujunyouzaiyishiqingan.lofter.com/) [阿斐](https://chenxingyinqujunyouzaiyishiqingan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://zhaowuniangniang.lofter.com/) [小雏菊](https://zhaowuniangniang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://jiangzhengze.lofter.com/) [AnarionElenna](https://jiangzhengze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jiangzhengze.lofter.com/) [AnarionElenna](https://jiangzhengze.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://sanshengzhishang.lofter.com/) [圣冰诺·翼·月华](https://sanshengzhishang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://sanshengzhishang.lofter.com/) [圣冰诺·翼·月华](https://sanshengzhishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://hannah304.lofter.com/) [司予](https://hannah304.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://guanailianmangkaolajiang.lofter.com/) [一只脸盲诺](https://guanailianmangkaolajiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shali289.lofter.com/) [泠櫻](https://shali289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://renleizuigao989.lofter.com/) [世界由英雄拯救](https://renleizuigao989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://joe51985.lofter.com/) [Mr.JOE.](https://joe51985.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://jun65633.lofter.com/) [君](https://jun65633.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
